


Inside Straight

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal buys a clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 35. (Posted to LJ on February 4.) Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #31-Boyfriend. Beta by [hllangel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). Comments and concrit welcome.

“So, who’s your new boyfriend?”

Adler didn’t seem the least put off by the waiter’s familiarity. Since there was no one else at the table, the catty sobriquet was no doubt being applied to Neal, and Adler wasn’t taking the opportunity to challenge the query. Instead he had same smirk as when he was about to close the deal on a hard-won acquisition.

"This is Nick Halden, a close friend and business associate. We’ll be having martinis and two of your best steaks. “

Neal suspected his smile reflected Adler’s.

Now he knew what it would take to get that password.


End file.
